A quite silence is sometimes a good thing
by lolyy
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais devinée que ce serait lui qui arrivait à enlever cette douleur au plus profond d'elle.


Note : C'est la première fois que j'écris pour le fandom Harry Potter et que je poste sur donc veuillez excuser mes erreurs. Je suis plutôt étonnée que personne n'ai écrit de Sirius/Marlene français et l'idée traînait dans ma tête depuis une petite semaine maintenant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde avançait à pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'école, espérant arrivée à l'heure pour son cours de potion. Ayant travaillé toute la nuit sur un devoir de métamorphose, elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'heure et Lily n'avait pas pu la sortir du lit. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours, les autres Gryffondors attendaient toujours l'arrivée de Slughorn alors que les Serpentards commençaient juste à arriver en direction du cachot.<p>

Elle se dirigea directement vers Lily qui était une fois de plus en train de remettre les points sur les i à James Potter.

- Marlene ! Dit-elle sur un ton soulagée, je croyais bien que tu n'allais pas venir et que j'allais devoir supporter Potter à côté de moi durant le cours.

- C'est bon je suis là.

Elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement que si Potter était là, les trois autres ne devaient pas être très loin et que cela allait encore jouer en sa défaveur comme à chaque fois.

- Alors McKinnon, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Murmura une voix dans son oreille, juste derrière elle.

Voila la raison pour laquelle, elle ne voulait pas que Potter soit trop proche d'elle et de Lily et cela tenait en deux mots : Sirius Black.

Venant d'une famille illustre de sorciers, elle connaissait les Black et leur renommée depuis son plus jeune âge et surtout le fait que cette famille avait toujours été très proche des partisans des forces du mal. Elle se retourna brusquement et commença à le toiser du regard, les yeux gris du jeune homme ayant une étincelle narquoise comme à son habitude. En opposition avec les membres de sa famille, cinq ans auparavant, Sirius avait été envoyé chez Gryffondor à la grande surprise de tout le monde et surtout de quelqu'un comme Marlene à qui on avait apprit depuis son plus jeune âge à ne pas fréquenter la famille Black.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe McKinnon ? C'est à cause de moi que tu as ces horribles cernes sous les yeux ? Je sais que je suis le plus bel homme de cette école mais ne me fais pas cet honneur malgré tout.

- Black, serait-il compliqué et totalement impossible pour toi de te la fermer durant une heure et demie ?

- Hum … Pas vraiment.

- Au fait Marlene, lança brusquement Remus, tu as terminé le devoir de métamorphose pour demain ?

Alors qu'il venait de parler, Marlene leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que ses cernes étaient encore pires que les siennes. Il semblait encore plus faible et fatigué qu'il ne l'était d'habitude et elle se rappela alors de leur voix la nuit dernière qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune alors qu'elle remontait dans son dortoir.

- Oui, à trois heures du matin cette nuit dans la salle commune.

Que ce soit Sirius, James qui était retourné vers Lily, Remus ou Peter qui semblait toujours apparaitre de nul part, les quatre visages se figèrent durant quelques secondes pour retourner à une expression à peut prêt normal en un instant.

Elle ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi ils avaient réagit ainsi mais préféra les ignorer alors que Slughorn venait enfin d'arriver, s'excuser pour son retard tout en parlant durant de longues minutes d'une conversation qu'il avait eu par cheminé interposé avec le ministre de la magie qui était l'un de ses anciens élèves préférés. S'asseyant à côté de Lily et évitant les Marauders, elle commença à prendre des notes sur son parchemin, assimilant avec beaucoup de difficultés toutes les données qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure.

La cloche sonna enfin et elle pu respirer un peu, tenant contre elle le devoir de métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre dans quelques minutes.

- Marlene, il faut que tu te reposes, dit enfin Lily alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de métamorphose. En tant que préfète je me dois de faire attention au bien être des élèves de ma maison.

- Pas uniquement parce que je suis ton amie, tenta Marlene avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

- Aussi… Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? Si tu veux que je t'aide dans certaines matières, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et j'accours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Si tu le dis.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe et attendirent le reste des élèves de Gryffondor. Les Marauders firent leur apparition en dernier et s'installèrent au fond de la classe, James et Sirius se mettant en position de repos pour l'heure et demie qui allait suivre. Il n'y avait que Remus qui relisait son devoir sérieusement alors que Peter regardait les mouches volés, pensant probablement que Lily se proposerait pour l'aider une fois de plus vu comme l'année précédente avec les BUSE

McGonagall rentra dans la salle et en quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans la salle. D'un coup de baguette, elle récupéra tous les devoirs que les élèves avaient postés sur leur pupitre et commença un nouveau chapitre sur les sortilèges de disparition et d'apparition.

Marlene sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, jetant avec beaucoup de peine, des coups d'oeil vers la vielle horloge qui se trouvait à la gauche du bureau. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, McGonagall se trouvait juste devant elle, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincés, prête à retirer dix points à Gryffondor, chose rare et qui était normalement fait à cause de James et Sirius.

- McKinnon, pourriez vous nous répliquer à quoi sert le sortilège que nous avons commencé à étudier aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien … Je …

Mais soudainement, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre au fond de la salle et McGonagall fut obligé de se diriger vers le coin des Marauders, là où James, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, lunettes à moitié cassés et teint charbonneux était assit alors que Sirius tenait encore sa baguette dans la main.

- Black et Potter, deux heures de retenues et dix points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor vous …

La sonnerie retentit brusquement et elle perdit son élan, disant uniquement aux deux jeunes gens de venir la voir pour qu'elle leur signale leur retenue.

Lily prit brusquement le bras de Marlene et l'entraina dans le couloir pour aller déjeuner. Assises à la table des Gryffondor, Alice, un an plus âgé était en pleine discussion avec Frank Longdubat, un Gryffondor de septième année qui ne la laissait pas insensible. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il retourna à sa table le visage rouge alors qu'Alice leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'elles ne devaient rien dire.

Dorcas arriva à son tour, ne répondant pas aux regard étonnées de Lily et Marlene qui voulaient savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venu en cours ce jour là. Elle attacha ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval et commença à manger, sans dire un mot, le regard vague.

- Dorcas, explique moi où tu étais ce matin ? Lança alors Lily qui reprenait une fois de plus son rôle de préfète à coeur.

- Quelque part.

- Dorcas Meadowes qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- D'accord, Hagrid m'a envoyé un hibou hier soir, me proposant de venir voir les bébés licornes qui sont nés hier.

- Et tu loupes deux cours pour ça ?

- Des bébés licornes Lily !

Cette dernière pesta à voix basse alors que Marlene tendait ses notes dans la direction de Dorcas qui tentait de s'excuser encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Marlene était assise sur son lit, faisant voler de petits avions en papier d'une manière las, n'arrivant pas à travailler que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Elle ne se rendit compte de l'heure qu'au moment où Dorcas ouvrit la porte pour lui dire que le diner était bientôt. Les avions tombèrent subitement et elle se leva enfin, les jambes un peu engourdis par sa position précédente.<p>

Elle retrouva Dorcas dans la salle commune en pleine discussion avec Remus qui arrêtent de parler lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Désolé pour ton cousin Marlene.

- C'est le métier d'auror Lupin ce n'est rien.

- James a fait comprendre à Sirius que ce n'était pas un bon jour pour toi.

- Faire comprendre quelque chose à Black ? Plutôt dur comme mission non ? Dit-elle, tentant de sourire même si elle aurait préféré retourner dans son dortoir.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir où ils retrouvèrent le reste des Marauders, Lily et Alice qui pour une fois n'était pas partie voir Frank.

Marlene sentait un regard intense et plutôt gênant venant de sa gauche et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, de grands yeux gris n'arrêtaient pas de la fixer. Sirius avait pour une fois, un sourire presque sympathique pour elle, ce qui l'étonna grandement, cette attitude n'étant réservé que pour les filles qu'il abordait en quête de services. Le fréquentant depuis six ans maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme à femme, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui s'en servait pour pouvoir aider ses amis, les personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Mais malgré tout et le fait qu'elle respectait ce côté, elle n'arrivait pas à le prendre au sérieux, surtout depuis qu'il était devenue vraiment très séduisant, jouant énormément avec cela.

- McKinnon, je peux te parler, marmonna t-il alors qu'il avait réussi à la prendre à part malgré la nué d'élèves qui retournaient dans leur dortoir.

- Si tu veux Black.

Ils s'écartèrent du groupe et tournèrent dans un couloir désert. Le bruit des élèves au loin était le seul son qu'entendait Marlene si l'on écartait le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. Elle se rendit compte que Sirius cachait quelque chose sous sa robe de sorcier mais n'osa pas briser le silence en lui demander ce que cela pouvait être. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, une salle vide, semblant être abandonnée vu la quantité de poussière que l'on pouvait trouver. S'asseyant sur une chaise, il en désigna une autre pour que Marlene puisse faire de même.

- Alors Black, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle presque gênée d'être ici avec lui.

- Savoir si tu vas bien.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le demander dans la salle commune ?

- Allons y doucement Marlene.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom car cela fait bien faire trois ans qu'ils s'appelaient mutuellement par leur nom de famille.

- Je vais bien Sirius, si je devais pleurer et ne pas sortir de mon lit à chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille McKinnon mourrait, je serai probablement renvoyée de Poudlard.

- Ton cousin n'avait que vingt ans...

- Et vu la situation, je pense que je ne vivrai pas plus longtemps.

- Arrête Marlene.

- Oh Sirius, que se passe t-il ? Quoi c'est l'un des membres de ta famille qui l'a tué ? Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me prends à part pour me demander si je vais bien.

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Depuis quand ?

- Longtemps mais tu n'as jamais voulu le voir.

- Sirius Black, l'homme transi, arrête de te moquer de moi, je ne suis pas l'une de ces deuxièmes ou troisièmes années à qui tu demandes de faire tes devoirs quand tu préfères aller gambader avec tes amis dans le château.

- Marlene ferme la.

Elle se tut brusquement, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'énervait autant après lui. Peut être que c'était ça la solution, se déchainer contre Sirius pour que tout redevienne normal et chaque mort de sa famille ne creuse pas encore et encore un vide dans son esprit. Il la fixa durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle n'ose parler de nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, les mots ne venaient pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Qu'est ce que je suis censé ressentir maintenant ? Murmura t-elle en posant ses yeux sur les mains de Sirius qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

- De la peine, de la douleur, une volonté de changer le monde, je ne sais pas moi.

- C'est sur que de la peine et de la douleur sont des sentiments que tu connais Black.

Elle n'aurait jamais voulue prononcer ces mots. Elle savait bien que son propre frère cadet avait rejoint les mangemorts ou comptait le faire bientôt, vu les pics qu'il lançait souvent dans la direction de Lily qui venait d'une famille moldue. Elle savait aussi que Sirius avait souffert de cette différence qu'il y avait entre lui et son jeune frère et levant les yeux vers lui, le regard qu'il lui lançait était indescriptible.

- Merci McKinnon, je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, entre nous il ne peut pas y avoir d'excuses.

La jeune femme se sentait gênée maintenant car pour la première fois elle avait blessée Sirius et pas uniquement dans son ego, chose qu'elle faisait assez souvent. Il se leva de la chaise et souleva sa robe et Marlene reconnu alors la cape d'invisibilité de James dont il se vantait assez souvent lorsque le petit groupe de Gryffondor était réuni. Sirius l'invita d'un signe de tête à venir prêt de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en train de marcher lentement dans le couloir pour retourner au dortoir des Gryffondors.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous proches, Sirius la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, son corps contre le sien et son souffle caressant ses cheveux blonds. En levant la tête, elle vit ses yeux gris la fixer intensément alors que les deux préfets de Poufsouffle passaient juste à côté d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi durant des minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité et Marlene n'osait pas dire au jeune homme que les préfets étaient loin maintenant.

- Marlene, murmura t-il à son oreille.

- Quoi ? Dit elle à son tour à voix basse.

- Oh et puis ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses lèvres ayant déjà rencontré celle de Marlene qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait subitement aussi bien. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la couleur de ses joues et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur les baisers de Sirius qui semblaient juste impensables. Il se colla encore plus contre elle, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux avec lesquelles il commençait à jouer. Lorsqu'il se stoppa enfin, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, Marlene tu es juste une fille extraordinaire. Je m'étais juré que si tu pleurais, je ne ferai rien envers toi.

- Black ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de moi ? Dit-elle sur un ton mi amusée, mi- sarcastique.

- Et toi McKinnon, serais-tu en train de te rendre compte de tes sentiments pour moi ?

- Dans tes rêves Black.

Mais il se rendit compte que maintenant elle souriait et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle avait déjà prit sa main, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le dortoir. Ils rentrèrent en même temps que Remus et Lily, les préfets de Gryffondor qui semblèrent plutôt amusés qu'étonnés.

- James tu me dois trois gallions, dit Lily en rentrant dans la salle commune.


End file.
